1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an ink jet printer (or ink jet recording apparatus). Particular embodiments relate to an ink jet printer for performing a cutting operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional ink jet printers (or ink jet recording apparatuses) are known. More specifically, a conventional printer (“Printer A”) is equipped with an ink head that discharges ink onto a recording medium such as a sheet of recording paper and a cutting head that cuts the recording medium after printing. The cutting head is detachably attached on the left side section of the ink head. When printing is performed by the ink head, the ink head and the cutting head are connected, and the ink head moves with the cutting head along a guide rail in a left-right direction. When cutting the recording medium, the cutting head is separated from the ink head, and independently moves in the left-right direction.
Another type of ink jet printer (“Printer B”) is equipped with an ink jet head that ejects ink curable upon irradiation with ultraviolet light (hereafter referred to as “ultraviolet light curable ink”) and a pair of ultraviolet light irradiation devices for irradiating the ultraviolet light curable ink that has been discharged on the recording medium with ultraviolet light. The pair of ultraviolet light irradiation devices are attached to left and right side sections of the ink head, and both of the ultraviolet light irradiation devices move in one piece (or together) with the ink head along the guide rail in the left-right direction.